DESVARIANDO
by YLAL
Summary: Wilson recibe una visita inesperada. Hameron, creo.


El cuadro no podría ser más desalentador.

Borracho, tirado en la cama de cualquier manera y con una botella de bourbon al lado.

Desolado.

Dejándose llevar por el sueño. Porque en sus sueños aquello no pasaba. Allí todo era perfecto. Era mejor.

- ¿Ya sabes que eres estúpido? – abrió los ojos débilmente y vio a la joven a su lado - ¿De que te sirve lamentarte?

- Dejale… Se rinde. La gente que se rinde no merece ganar el premio – otra voz. Ladeo la cabeza. Otra joven.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes sois? – aturdido, medio borracho y con dolor de cabeza. Trató de incorporarse, pero la habitación empezó a dar vueltas.

- Madeleine – dijo la que tenía a su derecha.

- Cristine – contestó la que estaba a su izquierda.

- ¿Cómo habeis…?

- Tranquilo. No estamos. Aunque no me parecería extraño estar. Teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que entrais en casas ajenas. – Cristine sonrió irónica - ¿Ya sabeis que eso es un delito?

- Yo no…

- Oh. Tu también. – esta vez fue Madeleine – No lo niegues. Aunque no lo hagas tanto como…

- Chase – enumeró Cristine

- Foreman – continuó Madeleine.

- O Cameron – este último nombre lo dijeron las dos.

- Genial – se pasó las manos por los ojos, incrédulo – No sé quienes sois ni que sabeis, pero…

- Ya te hemos dichos quienes somos. – Madeleine se acercó a él y deslizó un dedo suavemente por su mejilla.

- Podemos decirte que sabemos – Cristine la imitó.

- A ver… - se incorporó. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana – No sé como habeis llegado hasta aquí ni que tipo de broma estúpida es esta, pero tengo sueño, me duele la cabeza y necesito que os vayais. – señaló hacia la puerta.

- ¿De verdad vas a desaprovechar una ocasión como esta? – Cristine se levantó y caminó hacia él, hablando a breves centímetros de sus mejillas.

Estaba absorto. No entendía nada. El alcohol y el sueño no eran un buena mezcla.

Sin saber como notó el calido aliento de Madeleine en su espalda. Juraría que hacía apenas un segundo esa chica seguía en la cama.

- Vale. Estoy soñando. – se apartó con velocidad y las dos chicas quedaron juntas – Ahora abriré los ojos, seguiré en mi cama y vosotras habréis desaparecido.

- ¿No te gusta nuestra compañía Doctorcito? – Cristine le miró insinuante.

- Sabes que no – Madeleine se sento en la cama apesadumbrada – El sólo quiere una compañía aquí – señaló la habitación – y aquí – pego dos golpes en la cama.

- Ya… pero eso es algo que no podrá tener – Cristine puso los brazos en jarras y miró a Madeleine – Ha perdido.

- Oh. No ha perdido – Madeleine se recostó sobre su codo derecho – No puedes perder si no juegas. Y él no ha jugado.

- No sé de que hablais y…. – miró alternativamente a las dos chicas.

- Hablamos de Cameron. – Madeleine le miró seria.

- Sí. De la dulce y agradable Dra. Cameron – Cristine le miró con una sonrisa extraña en la cara - ¿Cómo és saber que nunca será para ti?

- Nunca la he querido para mí – dio un paso hacia ellas desafiante. No sabía quienes eran, ni que hacían allí, pero nunca había confesado lo que sentía por ella y no iba a hacerlo ahora, y menos ante dos desconocidas.

- Mientes – dijeron al unísono.

- Una cosa es que nunca lo confesaras en voz alta – Cristine se sentó junto a su compañera – Y otra que nunca te lo confesaras a ti mismo.

- No sabeis nada – tomó aire – Y ahora, si no os importa, la puerta está ahí.

Señaló hacia la puerta con la vana esperanza de que se fueran. En lugar de eso las vió ponerse a reir.

Las observó atónito. No solo eran dos desconocidas que se habían colado en su habitación con más información de la deseable. Además eran dos piradas.

- Sabes que no hemos entrado por la puerta – Cristine siguió sonriendo.

- Vale. Sois dos fantasmas – dijo esto cansado. Como quien le da la razón a los locos – Y ahora, si no os importa… me gustaría seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Y bebiendo? – Madeleine cogió la botella de bourbon y la olió - ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que regrese de su luna de miel?

- ¿Te has preguntado que estarán haciendo a esta hora? – Cristine se enredó un mechon de pelo entre sus dedos. – Yo creo que si esa suite con la que les has obsequiado pudiera hablar…

- ¡Basta! – gritó - ¡Fuera de aquí! No se quienes sois ni me importa. ¡Largo!

- Que no quieras oir la realidad no significa que no suceda – Madeleine ni se inmutó con sus gritos – Además… ¿que haces mientras bebes? ¿qué imaginas? ¿Qué es él el que le hace el amor o que podrías ser tú?

Caminó amenazante hasta ella. En su vida había golpeado a una mujer. Era un acto que le parecía deleznable y ahora… Se detuvo. Ahora no iba a empezar. Aún así, ver la sonrisa cínica adornando la cara de ellas le hizo desear matarlas.

- ¿Sientes la ira creciendo en tu interior? – Cristine se levantó y caminó hacia él - ¿Notas que sientes deseos de matarnos? ¿Matarías a alguien sólo por decir la verdad?

- No. Si nos mata no será por eso – Madeleine imitó a su amiga. Estaba paralizado en medio de la habitación y las dos daban vueltas a su alrededor, pasando su mano por sus hombros, como ancladas en él, como si practicaran un baile absurdo – Estaría dispuesto a matar para ocultarse su cobardía. Para ser capaz de ir a trabajar mañana con la cabeza alta. Fingiendo que no le importa. Que se siente feliz por él. 

- Esto solo puede ser un sueño. – se tapó los oidos. No quería oirlo. No podía oir a esas dos locas desvelando sus temores.

Vió la botella sobre la mesita y caminó hacia ella. Necesitaba beber. Notaba como las entrañas le quemaban. Y necesitaba apaciguar el fuego que sentía en su interior.

- Ah, ah – Cristine tenía la botella en su mano izquierda. Si estuviera sereno pediría que alguien le explicara como había podido ser tán rápida – Antes de seguir bebiendo… no hemos terminado

- ¿Qué quereis? – no le gustaba que fueran más rápidas que él – decidme lo que sea y largaos.

- ¿Alguna vez has deseado que muera? – Madeleine susurró esto en sus oídos.

- Nunca he deseado que muera nadie.

- Mientes – otra vez las dos al unisono.

- La otra noche, cuando llegaba tarde a la fiesta que le habías organizado… - Cristine paso la botella de su mano derecha a su mano izquierda y luego otra vez, como si se tratara de una pelota de basket – Por un momento pensaste en que sería ideal que él hubiera sufrido un accidente. Muerto. Punto.

- Claro que sí – Madeleine no le dio tiempo a replicar – Y luego tú consolarías a la dulce Cameron. Y con él tiempo ocuparías el lugar de él. El que él nunca debió haber ocupado. El que te corresponde. Porque la quieres más que él. Te la mereces más que él.

- ¡Basta! – el grito hizo que las dos se detuvieran de golpe. – Es mi mejor amigo. Jamás he…

- Jamás has hecho nada. – Cristine volvió a hablar, seguían utilizando los susurros – Nunca has hecho nada que le perjudique mínimamente. Siempre ahí. Tratando de creer en eso de que la amistad lo puede todo… ¡que ingenuo!

- Que nunca hayas actuado no significa que nunca lo hayas pensado. Que no lo hayas deseado – Madeleine se situó junto a su compañera. - ¿De verdad quieres saber quienes somos?

- Sois dos locas – Se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda y se las encontró de nuevo de frente. Aquello empezaba a parecerse demasiado a una locura. Notó como su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa. Aún así, cogió la botella que ellas le ofrecían y se la llevó con avidez a los labios, cerrando los ojos mientras bebía, con la ilusión de que al abrir los ojos ellas no estuvieran ahí. Que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

- Yo soy el destino – Cristine se colocó de nuevo a su izquierda.

- Y yo el azar – Madeleine se puso a su derecha.

- Y hemos decidido hacerte una visita ahora que estas derrotado. – Cristine le sonrió tentadora – A darte una oportunidad.

- ¿Una oportunidad? – no entendía nada.

- Mañana cogen un avión. Su luna de miel empieza. Van dos. Vuelve uno – Madeleine sonreía - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué? – apenas lo musitó.

- Vamos. Piensa como sería tu vida si eso sucediera – empezaron a dar vueltas de nuevo alrededor de él, hasta el punto en que confundía quien le estaba hablando.– Nunca más sólo. El consuelo es un gran aliado. Incluso podrías compartir la casa de él. Con el tiempo olvidaría… Tu seguirías ahí. Siempre ahí. A su lado… ¿no te parece maravilloso? Además… tu no habrías hecho nada. Tan sólo debes reconocer que si pasara… estarías.

- No puedo consentirlo. – su frase le pareció absurda en cuanto salió de su boca. Aquello no era real. Esta alucinando.

- No estas consintiendo nada. – Madeleine quedó delante de él. – Pero te has imaginado lo maravilloso que sería todo si eso pasara.

- Claro que sí – la voz de Cristine susurrante – La tentación de tenerla sólo para ti. Abrazarla por la noche. Besarla… Hacerle el amor.

- Ella es… - se pasó la mano por la cara. Iba a decir la mujer de mi amigo, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

- Perfecta. Lo que siempre has querido – Madeleine se acercó a su cara sin llegar a tocarle. - ¿No puedes reconocer que deseas estar con ella?

- Claro que deseo estar con ella – gritó, casi fuera de sí. Después tomo aire, apenas un instante y volvió a murmurar – Claro que deseo estar con ella.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Abatido. Cerró los ojos…

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en el suelo, con un dolor de cabeza increíble y la botella vacia de bourbon al lado. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad busco huellas de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Y respiró aliviado.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Nada más.

Diez días después fue al aeropuerto a recogerlos. Regresaban de su luna de miel. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras les veía caminar hacia él. Enamorados, abrazados, sonriendo.

Siempre el amigo fiel.

Caminaron hacia el coche mientras oía anécdotas de su viaje. House a su derecha y Cameron a su izquierda mientras metían las maletas.

Un ruido les hizo girarse de golpe. Un todoterreno a toda velocidad pasó por su lado. Lo siguiente que vieron fue el cuerpo de Cameron girando por los aires.

Y después un golpe.

No importó lo rápido que se acercaron a ella. Muerta.

El mundo deteniéndose para los dos.

El conductor del todoterreno estrellándose contra una pared y muriendo también en el acto.

Dos coches patrulla siguiéndole y deteniéndose uno junto al todoterreno, el otro junto a ellos.

Puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo, que arrodillado abrazaba a la mujer de su vida. Sosteniendo su cuerpo inherte… El sintió el vacio creciendo en su interior.

Se levantó cuando vio que dos policias se acercaron. Aún en ese momento tenía que mantener la calma. Aguantar.

- Lo sentimos – se quedó paralizado al ver la sonrisa cínica en la cara de las dos policias - El destino es a veces imprevisible.

- Cosas del azar – dijo la segunda.

- Vosotras…

- Destino, azar, demonios… - la sonrisa dibujada en la boca de Madeleine.

- Nadie que sueñe con la muerte de su amigo merece premio – una sonrisa igual dibujada en la boca de Cristine.

- A fin de cuentas esto también era lo que querías – Madeleine – Ya no volvera a tocarla, ni a besarla… ni a hacerle el amor.

- Tu tampoco… - Cristine sonrió y se dio la media vuelta acompañada de su compañera – Venimos del infierno. Cuidale. Gánate el cielo si no quieres volver a vernos.

Las vio alejarse. Desvanecerse entre las brumas. Los dos policias que tenía delante tomándole declaración no se parecían en nada a ellas.

- Dr. Wilson. Decía Ud que… - se giró hacia el que le hablaba – ella estaba a la izquierda y el coche pasó a toda velocidad y…

- Necesito estar con mi amigo – miró hacia House, que unos metros más alla, seguia sosteniendo el cuerpo inherte de la dulce y encantadora Dra. Cameron.


End file.
